


Study Time Is Over

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Brady, M/M, Med Student!Brady, Mpreg, law student!sam, omega!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: It’s a week before the bar exam, and Sam’s pregnant.Written for the Mpreg square on SPN ABO Bingo Card 1





	Study Time Is Over

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

“Do you need anything, little Omega?” Brady asked, dabbing a cool cloth over Sam’s forehead.

“For this pup to be out,” Sam grunted, looking up from his law textbook and looking up at his Alpha. “And for the bar to hurry up and get here.”

“You’re going insane studying that stuff while pregnant,” Brady chided. “You only have two more months until the pup’s out, and a week until the bar.”

“Not soon enough,” Sam groaned, running a hand over his swollen belly.

Brady leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Sam’s lips. “Some water and a salad for the two of you, plus a back massage?” he suggested.

“You’re a fuckin’ saint, Ty,” Sam sighed happily. “Yes, that all sounds good.”

“Not a problem, babe,” Brady said, sauntering off into their kitchen to grab the fresh salad he made that morning for Sam’s lunch and a glass of water.

They couldn’t believe that they were going to be parents while Sam was in law school- and so close to the bar exam- and Brady in his fourth year of medical school. They stayed in the Palo Alto area, receiving the best healthcare while Brady used his CNA to work at the local nursing home and Sam used his prelaw degree to be a paralegal down at the firm he is hoping will hire him when he passes the bar.

They mated before going onwards to their graduate degrees, and both of their families were excited for the pup to be born. Sam had decided he didn’t want to know the gender yet, but Brady asked Sam’s OB-GYN to find out. He couldn’t help himself- he wanted to start thinking of names.

He took the glass of water and the salad with a fork back into where Sam was attempting to become one with his book.

“No studying while you’re eating,” Brady said, setting the salad and water down so he could pry the book from his stubborn Omega’s hands. “The stress isn’t good for the pup.”

“I know,” Sam sighed. “But I can’t help it. The bar’s in a week-”

“And I know you’ll do just fine, baby, relax and let me take care of you,” Brady soothed, sitting down next to his Omega’s head and placing Sam’s head on his lap, running his fingers through long chestnut curls.

Sam laughed softly, nuzzling into Brady happily. “You always do.”

“I know. I made a promise as your Alpha, and I intend to keep it,” Brady said. “Now eat your lunch, or you’re going to be cranky.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Sam said.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
